And Your Blade Is Stained
by Whispers of Music
Summary: Draco and Hermione have eluded destiny. Now their offspring must finsih it for them. Suk at summaries...Please read
1. Chapter 1

**I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means**

What is to be said of what has happened the previous night? For a fact, both participants involved in last night's activities were sorely sorry for their action, both having dire consequences. Besides the many deaths that have occurred no one could imagine that these two would end up, in the same boat, so to speak.

This story is that of Orpheus, and that of Amy. Before we delve deeper into their story, a little background about them shall be needed.

Add Orpheus Albratrax Malfoy, the son of Draco and Pansy Malfoy, to the cauldron. Orpheus is much different than his father and grandfather. Besides the fact that he is the first Malfoy in Ravenclaw in the last…daresay, thousand years. A disappointment he would be if his grandfather was still alive. But that is another story. His father, Draco is not surprised that his offspring was not in Slytherin; he was in Slytherin because he was swayed by his father. Draco turned right after Hogwarts, but yet again, that is another story for another time. Orpheus is not like his family, but there are some people he can not get along with, for example, Amy…

Sprinkle some Granger genes. Like mother, like daughter. What is to be expected from the daughter of Hermione Granger , other than sheer brilliance? Amy Luz Granger, is a smart and powerful girl, her mind set on everything. Courage overrides her brains at time. So naturally Gryffindor was her house. She doesn't let her family down, not once. But like her mother, there is someone she loathes above all else. And, as I'm sure you know, Orpheus Malfoy is that one….

Enter Amarant Granger Malfoy, half brother to Orpheus Malfoy **AND **Amy Granger. Never underestimate the power of heavy drinking, as Hermione and Draco found out in their last year at Hogwarts. A simple fling, yes, but it could have been more, and instead of enemies, Orpheus and Amycould have been allies; related. That again, is another story, that to be told at a later time. Amarant is simple, taking traits from both sides of the tree. Smart, handsome, brave, ambitious, half Gryffindor material, half Slytherin pride. Where was he placed, how bout Hufflepuff, the hat was too confused to decide which of the two to place him in…

Now add a seven month Hermione, and a two month Pansy, and obviously, Orpheus and Amy could expect a sibling in the near future. What does this solution arrive to? A mess all tied up, waiting for the most opportune time to unravel, like a yard of string, a ball of yarn. And so, this tale not spun from the history books shall begin. And with that...

**_Let The Show Commence_**...

* * *

Hey Guys 

It is the return of Merlinfan 06! Yes, my new story shall be quite different, so stay tuned!

merlinfan06


	2. Face Down in the Dirt

**Chapter One: Face Down In The Dirt **

**I. Amy**

It was a normal day for Amy, classes in the morning, studying in the library after lunch and patrolling at night. She was actually in a very good mood today, knowing that she aced her Arithmancy test, wrote an excellent essay for Transfiguration, and even wipe the smirk off Snape's greasy face, having done a perfect Draught of the Living Death potion. Besides, every teacher loved her, except for Snape of course. But he only liked those of his clan, those Slytherins.

Walking into down into a small corridor that lead to her house, she tripped suddenly, yelping as she fell to the floor. It seemed that she had bumped into a boy; actually, it had to be the person she loathed the most. Orpheus Albatrax Malfoy. Sighing, Amy stood back up, her dark grey eyes glaring at the mousy brown haired boy.

**"Watch it, Malfoy, and what in the world are you doing here?" **

**"Nothing to do with you, so buzz off!" **Snarled Orpheus, and quickly scurried away, leaving Amy alone in the dark corridor. Sighing, she fixed her hair, curly and red as she began back to her house.

Stepping into the Gryffindor common room, Amy yawned as she stepped through the emptying common room. It was early enough to still have students finishing up homework or playing some games and it was late enough to have most of the students up in bed, or taking a shower. She didn't see any of her friends in the room, so she ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

She through her dark grey duffle bag onto her bed, throwing off her robe as she sat on the bed, smiling at Melody and Bella, who were talking about which lip gloss color they should wear tomorrow so that it would match their outfit. Turning a deaf ear, Amy glanced out the window, a pitter-patter of rain falling against the window pane.

**"Am, did you hear about what happened to Fletcher?"** Melody asked, running a hand through her dark brown hair, her eyes wide as saucers. Bella stood behind her, her usual features distracted.

**"What?"** She asked rather unenthusiastically. She was tired from chasing a first year in the Third floor Corridor. Melody glanced at Bella, who nodded at her, rather forcefully. Of course, Amy didn't expect anything of importance, Melody was amazed by anything. Hell, she was amazed by an ant walking on one foot.

**"His girlfriend, Annie, dumped him for some other dude, He is so heartbroken."** She said pleasantly. It was no news that Melody had a huge crush on Fletcher, and so, of course she would be delighted. Amy furrowed her brow, shaking her head.

**"Who did she want to go with now?" **She asked, looking at Bella and Melody. Melody glanced at Bella, who seemed to know a lot of this. Shrugging, Bella looked around.

**"She wants to go with, um, well, Malfoy."** She said quietly. Bella seemed afraid to say Malfoy, as if Amy liked him. As if.

**"Really?"** Amy asked, changing into her pajamas, a baggy tee shirt and baggy bottoms with small moons on them. **"Are they going to go with each other?" **

**"Of course, not. I mean, Melody as said that he was being watched closely by Dumbledore, they think he has been sleeping with girls left and right and they don't approve."** Bella said, shrugging.

Amy nodded, getting into bed, as she closed her eyes, falling to sleep, like always.

**II. Orpheus**

Don't ask any questions, and Orpheus won't bother you. Mind your own business and all is okay. It was rather strange for a Ravenclaw to be as mean as a Slytherin, or ambitious and it was quite a surprise when the hat placed him in Ravenclaw. Brains must have ruled over than ambition.

Another day past, and as always, that pestilent little Gryffindor, Annie, was after him again, trying to get him to bed her. Of course, he didn't bed anyone, despite any of the rumours spread by those who opposed him. Probably Amy who started them, after all, she was a Granger.

And it was yet again that he encountered that Granger as she was in the hallway. He was trying to lose that Annie, and that was why he was here in the Gryffindor Corridor. She seemed to also near him whenever he wanted to be alone, and never around him when he wanted to be with people.

Slipping into the Room of Requirement, Orpheus walked into the middle, thinking about what he needed, a table as he took a seat, trying to finish his homework with that girl following him. Sighing, he began to work on his essay for Transfiguration, feeling that he needed to pawn Granger, having finished hers in class, and received a few points for its quality. Of course, he could, no, not quite, he would write a better essay than her.

He was halfway done with his homework, as suddenly the door opened, and a boy, roughly around his own age at first glance. Fletcher Stroud walked in, looking as if he was drunk and needed a good lay. Sighing, at least he had finished his essay.

**"What do you want, Fletcher?"** He asked darkly, wanting to finish his work as soon as possible. He was extremely tired, after whacking a kid around for being out at night.

**"I want to get me Annie, back!" **He ranted in his drunkish rage. Fletcher was definitely drunk; he ranked of it, firewhiskey and vodka, wizard and muggle alcohol. A very bad mix, but alas, he will learn the hard way.

**"I wanna hea bak!" **Fletcher groaned. With a slight sigh, Orpheus jumped up, arranging his things as he left the room, not wanting to deal with a drunkard. Walking past the Gryffindor Tower, he began using his shortcuts to reach his house,

As he came closer to his house, he felt someone push him against the wall of the small secret staircase only to come to face with a black haired girl. Anne Dover.

**"What the hell do you want?" **He said dangerously. He felt as if he was glued to the wall, which he probably was, this girl lusted him, and that was enough for her to kill. She grinned deviously, as she quickly began undoing his shirt, her hand traveling across his bare strong chest. Her lips began kissing his jaw; she was more than ready to finally have him.

Her hands pulled his belt out, unzipping his pants as she threw off her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. She leaned against him, his protests unheard upon.

**"Kiss me!"** She urged him, her chest rising as she pulled his face down to her. Orpheus tried to move, as he caught a whiff of her breath. Definitely, drunk. Yes, she was drunk.

"**Get off me!"** He yelled, as he pushed her off him, his hands searching for his wand to at least get untangled. He grasped it, pulling it out as he aimed it at her, whispering _'Stupefy'_. The spell hit, and she fell to the floor. Grunting, Orpheus quickly performed the counter curse for the spell she had placed on him.

Falling off from the wall, He quickly redid his shirt, fixing his robe as he grabbed his book bag and began down the staircase to his house.

Slipping into the empty common room, Orpheus climbed up to his dormitory, throwing his bag onto the small night table at his bedside. Changing rather quickly, he bid good night to his roommates, sliding into bed, and falling asleep on the spot…


End file.
